


Simple

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [20]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 20 of 30<br/>Prompt: Simple<br/>Character: Bo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

The dress was almost simple. White, embellished with only a few pearls and silver/blue embroidery around the cuff and bodice.  
A wedding dress fit for a Succubus.  
Bo looked at herself in the mirror, Trick standing next to her smiling and Kenzi took a few pictures, her watery eyes betraying her calm.  
"Oh god. Its time isn't it?" she whispered, chills going down her spine.  
"You'll do fine Bo." her grandfather assured her confidently.  
"i agree with the Trickster. It'll be ok Bo-bo" Kenzi gave Bo a kiss on the cheek. "Come on. cant keep the folks waiting."  
Trick led Bo to the grand staircase and into the Chapel.  
There, at the alter stood her loves, Dyson in a black tux, Lauren in a cream gown, waiting for her.  
The door closed behind hem and the ceremony began.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, Bo/Lauren and Kenzi/Dyson are my OTPs for this show.  
> However, Dyson should get a happy ending with his true mate.  
> Aka: my inner Bo/Dyson/Lauren shipper comes out.


End file.
